Birthday Surprises
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: Matthew thought he'd be spending his birthday alone. What he didn't expect was the knock on the door.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I ONLY OWN MY OCS. Thank you and don't sue. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA! Just a short little one-shot.**

**OC Key:**

**Andorra: Jeanne-Catalina**

**Nunavut: Charlotte**

**Northwest Territories: Liam**

**Yukon: Zoe**

**British Columbia: Aiden**

**Alberta: Ava**

**Saskatchewan: Noah**

**Manitoba: Emma**

**Ontario: Ethan**

**Nova Scotia: Lily**

**New Brunswick: Benjamin**

**Newfoundland: Emily**

**Labrador: Nathan**

**Prince Edward Island: Jacob**

**Quebec: Isabelle**

A blonde stood quietly in front of his stove. He had the stove top on, and some pancake batter in a red non-stick pan. His violet eyes gazed over the batter with a spatula in his one hand. He sighed quietly and looked at his polar bear calendar. It was July 1st, yet the boy had no visitors so far. Not that he really expected anyone to show up. Matthew Williams was far too accustomed to being forgotten, even on his birthday. Canada turned to look around his tile floor. His polar bear cub, Kumajirou was nowhere to be found.

"Just great, even my pet has left me on my birthday…" Matthew said bitterly. "Oh well, he'll be back when he's hungry."

He flipped the pancakes in a way only he could as he made his world famous pancakes. That really was the only time anyone seemed to remember him was when he was making pancakes. A soft rapping on his door grabbed his attention. Frowning, the Canadian nation walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

"_Bonjour?"_

"_Bonjour grand frère! (Hello big brother!)" _a cheerful voice cooed. "_Joyeux anniversaire, Mathieu! C'est votre sœur Jeanne! (Happy birthday, Matthew! It's your sister Jeanne!"_

Matthew smiled gently as he opened the door wider. Standing there was a tan girl with long wavy brown hair and smiling blue-green eyes. It was his half-sister Andorra, or Jeanne-Catalina Fernandez Carriedo Bonnefoy. The girl had a thin purple box in her hands and a Cheshire cat smile on her lips.

"This isn't all I brought!" she sang. "C'mon kids!"

Fourteen children appeared from behind her car. Charlotte ran towards him and chirped "Happy birthday Papa!"

Her blonde little curls tangled in front of her brown eyes as she reached her arms out for a hug. Liam came over with a huge grin and a cake. His soft dusty brown hair fell into soft violet eyes as he proudly held out the cake. Zoe's platinum blonde hair was chopped short, but her still wild bangs fell into dark blue eyes. She practically tackled Canada as she held him in a death grip. Aiden chuckled softly as he pried his sister off of the suffocating nation. His hair was a dirty blonde, neatly combed, his light green eyes lit with amusement. Ava was next as she kissed her father on the cheek. Her soft blue eyes found his and she giggled at the shock in them. Her silvery blonde hair was pulled back into a neat bun Canada noticed, which she only did on special occasions. Noah ran his hand through his sand colored hair as his blue eyes surveyed the scene. He smiled at his father and waved, "Hi Papa, happy birthday."

Emma was practically bouncing in her spot. Her dark brown eyes were fixed on him, her dusky blonde hair practically bouncing with her. She held a present tight in her grip. Ethan put a hand on her shoulder and quietly asked her to cease bouncing. The blonde haired violet eyed boy gently hugged his father. Lily practically shoved Ethan aside and hugged Canada tightly. Her straw blonde hair fell into her blue eyes, reminding Canada slightly of his brother down south. Benjamin held several more presents, his dark violet eyes glinting mischievously. The Canadian knew his brown haired son had planned some sort of trick. Before he was able to ask, Emily interrupted. She darted over and hugged him tightly. Her straw blonde hair and green eyes reminded him of his former father across the Atlantic, England. Her brother, and twin, Nathan had a similar appearance to his sister. Despite that, Canada never confused the two, even though they both had a bob cut and looked similar from behind. Jacob smiled as his violet eyes lit up in excitement. His wavy blonde hair was barely past his ears, something quite unusual Canada noticed. He normally wore it longer.

"Guess who we got to come along Papa?" the boy chirped.

Standing towards the back was the one Canada wanted to see the most. Soft blonde hair and those unmistakable blue eyes, it was his little girl, Isabelle. Isabelle had threatened to leave him, so he was shocked she'd actually had come with her siblings.

"_Bonjour Isabelle," _he said softly.

"_Bonjour papa, joyeux anniversaire. Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je fait, (Hello Daddy, happy birthday. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused,)"_ she said quietly. "_Je t'aime. (I love you.)"_

"_Je vous aime trop ma chérie (I love you too my dear)," _Canada replied. "C'mon inside and I'll make you some pancakes. I just finished making myself some."

"_Non_! We'll make the food Papa!" Charlotte said cheerfully. "It's your birthday after all!"

"Charlotte, you don't have to do that-"

"I insist Papa! Liam can help me make it, just like we made your birthday cake!" Charlotte stated.

Liam looked rather proud of himself as he looked at his work. He nodded agreeing with his sister. The two set off for the kitchen. Matthew was about to protest when Aiden grabbed his arm and said, "There's no point Papa. They are dead set on cooking and you won't be disappointed. They've been practicing."

Zoe nodded and said, "They're no American idiots when it comes to the kitchen!"

"Don't say that Zoe! I told you that's disrespectful to your uncle!" Matthew scolded his daughter.

Ava giggled as she yanked Zoe into the kitchen. Noah and Emma started to gather the gifts together as Ethan and Lily began to set the table. Benjamin and Emily were holding Kumajirou, who had a red ribbon around his neck. Nathan and Jacob helped their aunt with the decorations, Jeanne-Catalina smiling at him all the while. Isabelle hugged her father and asked, "Do you like your surprise Papa?"

Matthew smiled and hugged Isabelle tightly.

"I love it Izzy. I've missed you guys around the house."

"We'll visit more…I promise Papa. It's just we've been busy and so have you," Isabelle pouted.

Matthew laughed and the pair walked into the house. Jeanne-Catalina helped serve the cake as the children grabbed their presents. Zoe yanked Matthew over to the couch and said, "Sit down Papa! We want you to see our presents!"

Matthew sighed and sat down. Liam presented his gift first. Matthew opened the small box and found a silver chain and a small charm on it. It was in the shape of a knife and it was yellow in color.

"It's to represent Yellowknife," he said. "My capital city, so you'll always remember I love you."

Charlotte jumped up and handed him a small box. He opened it to see a narwhal shaped charm.

"It's a narwhal to remind you of Nunavut!" she chirped. "You can see them where I live!"

The children started to present their gifts. The gifts went like this: a white horse charm from Zoe, a charm shaped like a Labrador on a rock from the twins, a sailboat charm from Lily, a charm with the letter PEI from Jacob, a leaf charm from Benjamin, a lake charm from Emma, a bison charm from Noah, a heart charm with an f on it from Isabelle, a CN Tower charm from Ethan, a mountain charm from Ava, and a desert charm from Aiden. Each charm represented something about each child. The last gift he opened was from his sister. It was a hand knitted hat, lilac in color with matching scarf and mittens. Matthew smiled and thanked his family.

They had cake, laughed and talked like any other family. Matthew sighed as he gazed at his family. It was times like these he didn't care that France, England and America had forgotten his birthday. They didn't matter when he had everything he needed right in front of him, and Matthew was perfectly content with that.

**For any questions on the reasoning of the charms either look at the following link and follow the links, or PM me please. Thank you. http:(-)/www.(-) trailcanada.(-) com/(-) provinces/ (Remove spaces)**


End file.
